Autumn Dust
by Jackie's Unlimited SetUps
Summary: “Tudo na minha vida era como aquela poeira sobre o chão. E, como aquela poeira, o vento havia me levado tudo. Poeira ao vento.” - SongFic SiriusLily


* * *

**AVISO****: **Não sei se repararam ali em cima que a fic é uma Sirius e Lily. Logo, se você não gosta do Shipper, o botão **x** no canto superior da sua tela serve exatamente pra isso. Não venha criticar meus ships, okay? ;D Critique minha maneira de escrever.

**SongFics com as músicas****: **"Autumn Leaves" – Frank Sinatra (em itálico) **/**"Dust in the Wind" – Kansas (em negrito)

* * *

**Autumn Dust**

"_Venha logo, Sirius! Está com medo de algumas folhas?!"_

Vermelho e dourado eram as cores do chão em que ela pisava. Vermelho e dourado era tudo o que havia nela. Em meio às folhas secas que o vento desprendia das árvores, não havia nada que me lembrasse mais o outono do que os cabelos e as sardas de Lily Potter. A melodia do farfalhar das folhas caídas não seria a mesma se não fosse acompanhada pela risada dela, de braços abertos para o céu, recebendo as folhas como um homem sedento de água recebe que a chuva após uma longa estiagem.

"_O que você está esperando, Sirius?!"_

As folhas caindo, enroscando-se nos fios ruivos do seu cabelo. Vermelho, dourado e o sorriso dela. A perfeita representação do Outono. Ela estendeu as mãos, chamando-me e dei um passo em sua direção. Passos pesados que causaram um estalo alto, um ruído que não pertencia àquela imagem. As folhas de outono se foram. Lily se foi.

'_The falling leaves_

_Drift by the window_

_The autumn leaves_

_Of red and gold__'_

Cinza e negro era o que me cercava. A cela aberta e um ser aterrorizante jogando um prato de aparência nojenta ao chão. Azkaban, cárcere, dementadores. Não havia vermelho, não havia dourado. Apenas o cinza e o negro. O outono ficara em algum lugar do passado, assim como ela; todos juntos a minha alegria. Eu não fizera nada e agora tudo havia acabado. Só havia rancor e culpa em meu peito. E um incômodo nó de aflição pulsando em minha garganta.

A porta de minha cela foi fechada bruscamente e voltei a ficar sozinho. Fechei os olhos, mas não havia mais lembrança; não conseguia me lembrar do vermelho dos seus cabelos, nem das folhas douradas ao seu redor. Haviam evanescido como pó que o vento forte leva. Não havia mais outono, apenas inverno eterno. Infinito por minha apatia.

'**I close my eyes**

**only for a moment**

**and the moment's gone****'**

Sentei-me com dificuldade – meu corpo doía, quase tanto quanto minha alma – e apoiei as costas à parede de pedras frias, suspirando penosamente e massageando aquela sensação ruim na garganta, minha única companheira naquela cela suja. Uma nesga dourada de sol entrava furtivamente pela pequena janela no alto de minha cela. Uma raridade. Em outra época seria bem vinda. Mas, naquele momento, queria que não houvesse sol. O sol lembrava-me alegria e não me era permitido sentir alegria; lembrava-me o calor, mas não poderia haver calor sem ela; e, acima de tudo, o sol rememorava-me à ela, o dourado ofuscante que ela produzia apenas com um sorriso.

Voltei meu rosto para a parede ao lado. Minhas mãos tatearam o chão até encontrar uma pedra pontiaguda. Automaticamente, adicionei mais um risco às outras dezenas que já estavam lá, um para cada dia naquele lugar. Mais um risco para lembrar-me de quanto tempo estaria ali. Mais um risco para nunca me esquecer do que havia feito. Ou melhor, do que eu não havia feito.

A pedra pontiaguda deslizou e caiu com estrépito, mas não dei atenção ao seu ecoar. Meus dedos tocaram os vincos nas paredes, começando a contá-los. Cinco... Dez... Quinze... Cada sulco na parede era um aperto em meu peito, um arrependimento. Quando dei por mim, havia uma lágrima escorrendo morna por minha face imunda de pó. A parede gelada sobre meus dedos tinha a mesma textura que meu coração maculado: dura, ferida, fria.

Cem... Cento e cinco... As marcas na parede começaram a ferir meus dedos que tentavam agredir cada dia incrustado ali. Frio e dor. Era isso o que meus dedos sentiam ao deslizar pela pedra. Era o que estava em meu coração, o que pulsava em minha garganta. Cada vergão na parede era um sonho perdido que passava diante dos meus olhos. A parede de pedra à minha frente nunca me deixaria esquecer do que havia feito para ela, a única mulher por quem me atrevi amar e que jamais tive. Nunca me esqueceria do que minha covardia havia feito a ela e ao meu melhor amigo.

Trezentos e sessenta e quatro...

Minha mão caiu ao chão, aparentando ter perdido a vida, e meus olhos cravaram-se na parede como se pudessem ver algo interessante na superfície inanimada. Trezentos e sessenta e quatro dias preso em Azkaban. Há um ano estavam mortos. Um ano desde que minha covardia havia matado as únicas pessoas que amei.

Soquei com força a parede, sufocando com a dor física a dor que do meu coração. O nó da minha garganta descera ao coração, e lá pulsava incômodo, incrivelmente presente. Por eu ter sido cego, fraco, por ter sido covarde, não havia mais vida para mim. Por minha máxima culpa tudo havia se desmanchado, como pó. Naquela noite de outono, um ano antes, o vento da desgraça havia soprado cruelmente e tirado-me qualquer alegria que um dia eu talvez tivesse a chance de ter.

'**all my dreams**

**pass before my eyes, of curiosity**

**dust in the wind**

**all we are is dust in the wind****'**

A raiva e a amargura substituíram minha tristeza por um momento e minha mão crispou-se. Havia apenas dois culpados em tudo isso. O maldito rato traidor e eu mesmo. Eu havia feito a escolha errada. Porque temi. Temi ser fraco e desejá-la mais do que o bem de meu melhor amigo. E por isso a havia perdido para sempre. Se não houvesse sido covarde, tudo poderia ser muito diferente.

Levantei a cabeça para o pequeno resquício de sol que entrava pela janela. Já era outono. Sempre adorarei o outono com suas cores quentes do verão, beleza apagada da primavera e vento frio do inverno. Um pouco de cada uma das estações em apenas uma. Tão igual a ela. Pois Lily Potter sempre foi o meu outono. Os cabelos da cor das folhas caídas e as sardas da cor dos galhos das árvores.

Mas não era possível haver outono em Azkaban. Não existiria mais outono para mim. Não sem ela, não sem o sorriso dela, não sem folhas presas nos os cachos ruivos. Baixei meus olhos e deslizei os dedos pelo pó acumulado no chão, suave,marcando caminho por onde passava.

Uma folha de cinco pontas surgiu diante de meus olhos. E depois outra e mais outra. Os desenhos rústicos e quase primitivos ajudavam-me a criar o meu próprio outono cinzento. Ajoelhei-me e meus dedos moviam-se furiosamente folhas pequenas, uma árvore em miniatura surgindo no chão. E um rosto. Pois em meu outono, ela era essencial. A poeira tornou-se ondas sob meus dedos, ondas de cabelo que um dia eu me lembrava de terem sido ruivos. Apenas uma sombra mal feita do que um dia ela fora.

Uma lágrima morna caiu sobre a poeira. Meu corpo encontrou repouso ao lado daquela imagem tão precária dela, a única coisa que dela eu poderia ter, além das lembranças. Desejei minha morte. Ficar ao lado de uma ilusão não era o suficiente. Se eu morresse, ao menos poderia vê-la em sua plenitude novamente.

'**all we do**

**crumbles to the ground**

**though we refuse to see****'**

Mãos tocaram meus cabelos imundos, acariciando-os com delicadeza; mãos delicadas e sem consistência. Eu sabia, eram os dedos dela que entravam por entre os fios negros de minha cabeça. Apertei meus braços contra a cintura dela. Teria sido meu desejo atendido? Teria eu morrido e ela havia vindo me buscar? Ou era apenas uma alucinação? Um soluço escapou de meus lábios e controlei meu medo de que nada daquilo fosse real.

"_O que há, Sirius?"__._

Era a voz dela, suave como a brisa do outono que acariciava as folhas secas, derrubando-as das árvores. Era a voz de Lily, que derrubava qualquer barreira que eu construísse, que amansava o meu coração. A voz dela era mágica, me possuía e fazia todo o meu corpo relaxar.

"Eu tenho medo, Lily".

Estranhei o som de minha própria voz. Há quanto tempo eu não falava? Minha voz pareceu-me um sussurro agourento e vazio, morto. Senti os dedos de Lily sobre meu rosto, delicados como o toque de uma folha caída ao pousar no chão.

"_Medo, Sirius? O que você teme?"_

A essência de canela entrou por minhas narinas. Era o cheiro do corpo dela. Quantas vezes eu não havia ficado inebriado, sentindo-a emanar tal perfume? Achava que já me havia esquecido de como era, mas estava tão vivo nela ali que não havia como não se lembrar. Ainda que temesse que aquilo desaparecesse de um segundo para o outro.

"Perdê-la. Esquecê-la".

"_Eu estou bem ao seu lado"__._

Ao som do farfalhar das folhas, abri os olhos. Tive, então, certeza de que estava morto. Os lábios vermelhos de Lily sorriam pra mim e sua mão repousava sobre o meu peito. Azkaban havia desaparecido. O outono estava ao nosso redor, com suas folhas caídas e árvores quase desnudas. Borboletas alaranjadas formavam uma capa sobre o tronco da árvore sob a qual estava deitado, minha cabeça sobre o colo dela. Pareciam estar ali para só salientar a alegria que era ver novamente aqueles fios delicados do mais puro e belo ruivo, apenas para maravilhar ainda mais a presença de Lily.

Era outono novamente no meu coração. O aconchego da estação era estar nos braços de Lily. Ela estava da mesma maneira que em minhas lembranças: cabelos cheios de folhas caídas, como a ninfa que regia a estação. Minha mão apertou a dela. Estava morto.

'_I see your lips_

_The summer kisses_

_The sunburned hands_

_I used to hold__'_

"Perdoe-me," implorei a ela com voz embargada, desculpando-me por cada erro em que minha covardia havia resultado, por ter sido o culpado da morte dela, por permitir que ela morresse sem nem ao menos ter tentado tê-la. "Tive medo de lutar por você." E maldizia-me sempre por isso. Se ela houvesse se tornado Lily Black e não Potter ainda estaria viva. Estaria comigo. "E entreguei vocês àquele maldito." Peter Pettigrew... Do rosto daquele facínora não me esquecerei até o dia em que encontrá-lo matá-lo. "Perdoe-me!"

Uma borboleta alaranjada voou da árvore e veio pousar sobre os cabelos dela, como um adorno para embelezá-la. Soltei nossas mãos e estiquei a minha para tocar seu rosto e foi como se meus dedos encontrassem o ar. Etéreo, inexistente. Uma ilusão, era isso o que era. Uma ilusão na qual eu morreria. Não havia mais o que temer se eu estivesse para sempre ao lado dela.

O vento aumentou e tirei meus olhos de Lily para encarar os galhos secos das árvores. Não houve farfalhar de folhas daquela vez e sim um som estranho e estranhamente familiar para mim. Catracas. Voltei a fitar Lily, com medo do som. Mas não era mais a Lily outonal quem eu via. Via olhos verdes sem vida e o susto no rosto delicado, para sempre marcado com aquela expressão. Vi as borboletas caírem do tronco, mortas e as árvores morrendo.

"NÃO!"

Saltei do chão empoeirado e agarrei-me às grades da cela, rosnando para o dementador que tentava me roubar as alegrias. Meu coração estava agora seco, como o galho que havia visto em minha ilusão. Havia apenas mágoa e saudades em meu peito naquele instante. Nada que um dementador vá querer tomar posse. E o ser afastou-se, aos guinchos.

As grades frias de metal gelaram ainda mais minhas mãos pálidas e caí de joelhos ao chão, arfando. Sentei-me, permitindo que as grades trouxessem meu corpo de volta à realidade. Os desenhos que eu havia feito jaziam destruídos ao chão, desmanchados por meu corpo durante o breve delírio. Eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Devia ser seco de sentimentos como aquele saudosismo que eu havia acabado de ter. Em Azkaban não eram permitidas lembranças e ilusões felizes. Só deveria haver mágoa e culpa em seu peito. E rancor. Jamais as belas coisas que Lily trazia com sua memória.

Um ano da morte dela e de James. Era disso que eu precisava me lembrar durante aquele inverno eterno que era a prisão para bruxos. Devia lembrar-me da culpa, do arrependimento, do rancor. Não podia enlouquecer. Não podia sucumbir aos monstros que habitavam minha mente e aquele lugar. Precisava ser como o galho seco que vira em minha ilusão. Vazio, sem vida, sem graça.

'_Since you went away_

_The days grow long_

_And soon I'll hear_

_Old winter's song__'_

Senti o nó voltando a formar-se em minha garganta. Não queria derramar lágrimas, mas elas saíam sozinhas, independente de minha vontade. Segurei-me, tapei os ouvidos para os gritos de desespero dos outros prisioneiros, aquele nó aumentando dolorosamente até tornar-se insuportável. Desatei-o, com um grito alto e poderoso da mais profunda dor. Gritei até não sobrar um sopro sequer de fôlego em meu peito, até estar seco de todos os sentimentos e tornar-me uma casca vazia, mesmo que por alguns instantes.

Nada era para sempre, entretanto, e meu peito voltou a encher-se de tristeza. Joguei-me ao chão, desolado, o meu choro ecoando nas paredes cinzas, fazendo coro ao sofrimento dos demais. Meus lábios sujaram-se com a poeira do chão e minha voz gritou mais uma vez, outra mais, até a exaustão roubar o lugar que era ocupado pela tristeza.

'**nothing lasts forever**

**but the earth and sky**

**it slips away****'**

Meus olhos encontraram o único desenho que continuava intacto. O esboço do rosto de Lily. Levantei um pouco meu tronco para observá-lo melhor. Sentia falta dela mais do que de qualquer outra coisa. Nunca a tive, jamais recebi um beijo sequer de seus lábios rosados. Agora eu me arrependia de não a ter roubado de James e ter assim evitado a morte de ambos. Arrependia-me de ter sido generoso, amigo e fiel. Mas assim era eu, jamais teria sido diferente.

Arrastei-me até aquele rosto mal desenhado e meus lábios beijaram a boca feita de pó de Lily. Era tudo o que poderia ter. Minha respiração sofrida fez o pó voar para longe, desmanchando o rosto dela impresso no chão e varrendo mais uma lembrança de meu peito.

O chão estava agradavelmente frio agora; descansei meu corpo sobre ele, tentando fazer com que o frio esvaziasse as minha mente. Mas ainda havia aquela nesga de sol, que insistia em invadir meu território, agora aquecendo o meu rosto. Fechei os olhos, a claridade era demais.

Nada durava para sempre. Sabia que, em algumas horas, não haveria aquele maldito raio de sol em meu rosto. Sabia que logo iria esquecer qualquer coisa boa que já houvesse vivido. Ficaria apenas a mágoa e a dor em meu peito. Deslizei a mão sobre o chão, sentindo a textura da poeira, tão fina e macia. Tudo na minha vida era como ela. O vento havia me levado tudo. Poeira ao vento.

Fechei os olhos, mas nada apagaria as saudades de Lily e as folhas caindo. Folhas de outono.

'_But I miss you most of all…_

… _When autumn leaves_

_Start to fall.__..'_

'**everything is dust in the wind…****'**

* * *

**N.A.: **_Essa song foi escrita para o IX Challenge de SongFics Românticas do Fórum 3 Vassouras e pegou o quarto lugar! º-º E eu estou, tipo, muito lufa com isso! xD Eu esperava nada menos que o último lugar, mas consegui o quarto! \o\ Então eu tenho que agradecer muito a Guta por isso! ;D E a Puppy que betou e as gurias: Justina, Tamy e Buh. Vocês cinco me deixam muito lufas! xD Afinal, não é todo dia que uma pessoa como eu consegue uma marca tão boa, não é?! Acho que essa fic não é tão trash assim. Até porque é uma Sirius/Lily, e eu sou trash pro outro ship SL, não é meninas? Há, ok. ;D Eu aprecio muito a opinião de vocês. E, como diria Mrs. Lovett: "Oh... Wait..."_

_LeBeau_

* * *


End file.
